peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-20 ; Comments *In this instalment of Kat's Karavan, JP mentions a recent encounter with Jeff Mills in Barcelona; states that due to popular demand last night's Belle & Sebastian session will be repeated next month (10 July 2001); says he likes the sound of Oxford's forthcoming Truck Festival ; chastises a listener for their bad grammar; explains how difficult it is to time the duration of records while driving at 80mph; reminds listeners of the forthcoming Strokes session (27 June 2001); tells a curious listener that there has been recent label interest in local lad Cowcube; conducts a competition to win a book by Arthur Mathews (most of the copies bought by JP himself as a present to the listener); reads out a dedication for the birth of someone's second child; searches for a record by someone from Texas; gets an email from Paul from Six by Seven; answers a listener's query as to why contractual restrictions lead to the destruction of early Peel session tapes; and plays the Commercial Breakup track at the wrong speed (eat a sweet). Session *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia, #1. Recorded 2001-06-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(JP: "Oh this pop music, it's so noisy isn't it.") *Jeff Mills: 4 Art (12 inch 4 Art Ax 24) *Stereolab: Captain Easycord CD (si): Captain Easycord (Duophonic D-UHF=26) *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Blind Spot/Invisible Bend (Peel Session) *D J Amadeus: Unknown (12 inch Whiston Road SQUAT 001) *Pram: Play Of The Waves (Balky Mule Rmx) CD: Somniloquy (Domino WIGCD=95P) *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (an Otis Redding cover) CD: Life Love & Leaving (Sympathy for the rec SFTRI=635) :(JP: "That is so WIDE!") *Pascal Comelade: The Skatalan Logicofobism CD: Traffic D'Arbstraction (G38 G3PC=4) *Panoptica: And L EP: Nortec Collective (Palm pictures records PRV=0451) :(JP: "This is the sound of young Bury St Edmunds...") *Miss Black America: Human Punk EP: Adrenaline Junkie Class (A Mentalist Repeat records MBRR=108) *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Ode (Peel Session) *Rechenzentrum: S1 B2 12 inch Landschaft Nach Der Schlacht (Shitkatapult STRIKE=11) *Leo Garcia: Morrissey CD (si): Morrissey (Fragil discos 0) *Kaito: Catnap EP: You've Seen Us, You Must Have Seen Us (White Label) *John Lee Hooker: Roll N Roll CD: House Rent Boogie (Ace CDCHD=799) *Aurlus Mabele: Situation CD: Fiesta D'Or (Jip 183) *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Sacred Mountain (Peel Session) *Ambassador Club Band Directed By Eddie Gross Bart: Betty Co Ed (Pig's Big 78 2001) *Shins: Know Your Onion CD: Oh Inverted World (Sub pop SPCD=550) *Prefuse 73: Nuno CD: Vocal Studies & Uprock Narratives (Warp WARPCD=83) *Ronnie Ronalde: Skye Boat Song CD: EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde (Emi 72435=3189228) *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle Rmx M J Lan & Vredus CD: Bizarre Love Triangle (Ladomat 2217) *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Delay-Decay-Attack (Peel Session) *Mull Historical Society: Animal Cannabus CD: Single (Rough Trade Records) *Stakka & Skynet: Altitude LP: Clockwork (Underfire Records) *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Acid Drops (Peel Session) *Harry J Allstars: Liquidator (Trojan Records) *The following tracks were not broadcast *Elephant Man: Ready Fi Dun Dem - (TECHNIQUES RECORDS 000) *Simone Henneken: Track 1 - CD: German Tree (STORAGE=SSV=001) *Wednesdays: Wolves That Miss Their Lambs - (ESTRUS=ES=7158) Files ;Name *a) John Peel 20-06-01.mp3 *b) John Peel (Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia Session) 17.06.01 ;Length *a) 02:00:20 *b) 00:04:07, 00:04:36, 00:02:14, 00:03:22, 00:03:47 ;Other *b) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps zip file ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions